Envy
When life makes me fail I retaliate with a blow to balance. A death. If you were to roam the streets of Possibility after dark, you might see a shining figure cloaked in black leaps from rooftop to rooftop. That would be Envy, mistress of silver, the lady in black. Her shimmering talons peek out from the folds of her black cloak, showcasing pearly-white scales and silver claws like sharpened moonbeams. The very end of her long, elegant snout sticks out as well- a divine shade of blush pink. You can just barely spot the figure’s narrowed eyes, a glorious shade of blue-green, hard as steel. You look away and walk on, but the thunking of talonsteps hitting shackled rooftops follows you. You break into a run, and they do the same. No- she. She does the same. You have heard of her. Envy, slayer of the pure. But you aren’t pure- you did something, something terrible. You murdered, framed, or bullied someone she loved, and now she is coming after you. Someone who kills without mercy and relishes in death. The Scythe master herself, coming after you. You break into a sprint, despite to go where she can’t follow. But you fail. You hear the whizzing of a weapon being thrown, at hitting its mark. Your throat. Sound, color and the feeling of rough cement scraping against your scales blur into a cacophony of overwhelming pain. And then. Everything. Goes. Black. Appearance You are all pawns in this great game of life. I, however, am the Queen. I vanquish those who have wronged me, and remain unbeaten. Envy is a thin dragoness, a lithe dragoness. Her muscles ripple under her shiny scales, and her medium head is held high, eyes flashing with pride and defiance. Her strong wings fold neatly at her sides, and her long tail curls sweetly, despite her villainous ways. A small smile sits upon her gorgeous snout, but a sinister note shows through in the way her head tilts and how her flashing eyes narrow seemingly out of the blue. Envy stands tall, as she enjoys peering down her snout at others, with her long antennae curled and her tail curled neatly around her strong talons. ---- Her head is a divine sky-blue color, complemented by her soft grey horns, magenta snout and electric blue eyes. A silver hoop earring dangles from each of her heather-colored ears. Her electric blue eyes flash with defiance, mixing beautifully with her grey-and-blue antennae and her stone-colored horns. Envy’s scales are a monotonous stone grey, the color of fresh cut granite. Her scales are a soft grey blue, almost as pale as her snow-white spikes. Perhaps the craziest thing about her is her majestic wings- a gorgeous jumble of navy blue, deep blue, light grey and stark white. Envy’s talons are the same grey as her wings, pale and boring. ---- As far as accessories go, Envy doesn’t wear much. A boring black cloak and a silver hoop earring? Pretty normal. But under her cloak, lost in the folds of the soft black fabric is a harness made for her scythe- a long silver blade attached to a six-foot-long black tempered copper shaft, covered with intricate designs. Personality As long as I am alive, I will hunt down those that have humiliated me. Envy doesn't talk much. When she does, her smooth voice and hushed tone give you a good idea about her personality. Despite her rather violent thirst for closure, Envy is actually a pretty decent dragon. True, she does murder, but she takes a liking to traveling to Sanctuary to sell bread and baked goods. But she still feels resentment. And even Envy, her namesake. After all, no one can escape from the pain of life. No one. History Hatching in Bloodworm Hive was usually a challenge for SilkWings. But Envy's parents were close friends of Lady Bloodworm's, earning them a high status. Her mother baked and her father was an excellant tailor, which were both well-paying jobs. Relationships Corixidae: Her oldest friend, that she accidentaly killed. She h ates him but loves him. Name: text Name: text Trivia - - - Gallery Envy aesthetic.png Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:SilkWings Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)